


Tell Me How Bad You Want It

by ineedalotofmeat



Series: 彩虹六号：围攻AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Butt Sex Ohm, M/M, 只有啪啪啪没有剧情, 大家都在当兵, 应该会有第二炮, 彩虹六号：围攻AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: Ohmwrecker和Cartoonz的G点都比较特别。





	

“嘿，Ohm，”

Ohmwrecker抬头看了一眼坐在他对面的Cartoonz。

“它尝起来怎么样？”

Ohm疑惑地眨了下眼睛，“它……能吃。”

“天啊，”Cartoonz尝了一口以后皱起眉头，“它们吃起来像屎。”他用鼻子哼了一声，手中的塑料叉子搅拌了一下餐盘里看着就像呕吐物的麦片粥，他没有尝试第二口。

Ohm猜对方会在十分钟以后用一分钟将它们全部一口气塞进嘴里，他们习惯把这些东西塞进胃里，而不是享受地去“吃”它们。

“好吧——”H2O Delirious拿起一块白面包凑近嘴巴，在塞进嘴里之前他皱起眉头做了一个嫌恶的脸，“管他的，这次的工作结束了我要去吃意大利香肠披萨！”

Bryce用叉子戳了戳自己餐盘里的培根，叹息，“任务结束之后你可以吃任何你想吃的——就算你想吃Cartoonz的胡子也没人阻止你，Delirious——我需要一个微波炉……我希望培根是热的。”

“Delirious，如果你敢吃我的胡子我就会踹飞你的屁股。”

“什么？！嘿，没人会想吃你的胡子！”

他们的假名都很奇怪，除了Bryce，Ohmwrecker同意这点。好吧，雇佣兵谁会想着和自己的工作伙伴分享自己的真名呢？他们只是工作伙伴而已。

那些黏糊糊的麦片粥和那几片好像刚从冰箱里拿出来没有烘烤过的面包片——无论是在任务后吃还是和工作伙伴们一起吃Ohm都没有觉得它们美味过。

Ohm低头拿起一片面包塞进嘴里，他在来到这个基地之后才知道原来世界上还是有无味的面包存在的。

“我们在这里干嘛？”

Ohm听着蓝牙耳机中Delirious的疑惑下意识笑出了声。

“Ohm，你他妈笑什么？”

“这个嘛——”

“Delirious！”蓝牙耳机中传来了另一个男人的怒吼，“你个狗屎！”

“什么？Cartoonz？……嘿，你在哪里，你没跟我们一块进来？”

“我他妈的选择当回蜘蛛侠从楼外面爬到二楼而不是像你们走楼梯到二楼。嘿，Ohm，”

Cartoonz话还没说完Ohm就懂了他的意思，他透过狙击镜看了眼Cartoonz所在的位置。

“走廊没人。”

“很好。”

Ohm平稳地挪动自己的枪口，瞄准了Cartoonz打算冲入的下一个房间，“Delirious，我可以给你点提示——你还记得五分钟以前Cartoonz刚喊过他们干掉了他的宝贝吗？”

“噢，”从Delirious的耳机那里传来了一声低沉的敲击，他一定又是想也不想就用他的大锤砸出了一个入口给自己，“人质！”

“是的Delirious——我们正在去保护人质的路上，你可别砸到人质了，okay？”Bryce低笑一声，“我跟在你后面，Delirious，别跑太快，我们很快就到人质在的房间了。”

“我们需要找到人质，解决敌人，保护人质直到支援到——”

“噢，okay，我现在想起来了。谢谢你提醒——Ohm——”Delirious晃了晃手里的大锤，再一次把眼前的水泥墙砸出了一个大洞。

“不用客气。”Ohm感觉到了室外的凉风钻进了自己的衣服缝隙中，“嘿，伙计们，开始下雪了。”

“嗯哼，”Cartoonz那边传来了清脆的声响，Ohm知道这个声音——他正在装上步枪盾牌，“铃儿响叮当——我准备骑着驯鹿冲进玻璃里——嘿，Ohm，把你的屁股挪到房间里来，准备迎接圣诞老人Cartoonz！”

“屁股？为什么是Ohm的屁股，Cartoonz？”Bryce低笑着应答，“你想对Ohm的屁股做什么？”

“嗯哼——”Ohm压低声音回应，“Cartoonz应该更期待我对他的屁股做点什么。”

“哇哦——”Delirious压低了声音，“我已经在房间里了……我要把房间里这张床让给你和Cartoonz吗，Ohm？”

“okay，”Ohm换下已经空掉的弹匣，“我现在进来。”

“让我先查一下我的推特……噢，你现在很安全，Ohm。顺便说一下，我很想看你和Cartoonz在这个房间里的床上来一点，你知道，身体检查？”

Ohm低笑了一声。

基地提供的工作餐好吃吗？答案是：能吃。

基地提供的暂住宿舍如何？答案是：能用来好好睡觉。

但如果能选择，Ohm比起一个人更愿意和Bryce、Delirious还有Cartoonz他们三个人一块吃那些能吃的工作餐，也愿意和他们三个一起睡在那小小的只能装下两个上下铺的只适合用来晚上睡觉的小房间里。

“很好，现在这栋楼只有我们和人质先生——嘿，人质先生，你好吗？”

“Bryce，你最好别把他吓得尿出来。”Ohm换下自己的狙击枪转而换上更适合在保护人质时使用的P90，“不然我们还给他换上成人尿布。”

Bryce把肩膀上背着的大行李重重丢在束缚着四肢嘴上还贴着胶布的人质脚边，“没关系没关系——对吧，人质先生，你知道我们都是友善的好人，对吧？”

Ohm低头摸了摸自己装在腰间配备的激素枪，他选择不去回应Bryce对着人质说出的话语。

“你瞧，他点头了！”

“是的是的——”Ohm将手中的铁丝网丢在门口，“嘿，伙计们，如果你们受伤了别忘记到我这里来让我给你们一点爱抚？”

“闭嘴，Ohm！我不需要你的爱抚！”

“哇哦，我刚刚听到Delirious说他不需要医生Ohm的爱抚，Bryce？”

“啊哈——Ohm，我确实听到Delirious说了他不需要医生。”

“那你最好别让你的屁股受伤，Delirious……嘿，你们闭嘴，我听到有人在我们上面跑。”

“噢，”Bryce熟练地替手中的P90换上新弹匣，“他们的支援来得比我想象中快，嗯哼，看来不是一群门外汉。”

这栋楼的安保工作做得确实像一群门外汉，但他们的支援就不是了。

Ohm想自己应该去查查那些敌人的履历，或许他会发现自己的前任同僚。

“嘿。”Ohm抬起头看向站在浴室门口的Cartoonz，他的左肩倚靠着门框，双手抱着胸口，“感觉怎么样？”

Ohm在冰冷的水帘下眨了眨眼睛，他脑袋正上方的莲蓬头发出的声响和那些水珠碰撞着瓷砖的杂音让他一时没能听清Cartoonz说的话，他对着Cartoonz再次眨了眨眼睛。

“你在说什么？”

“我说——”Cartoonz皱紧了眉头，“你感觉怎么样？”他将身体的重心移到了自己的右脚，Ohm疑惑地发现自己竟然注意到了对方的军靴在地板上摩擦的细微声音。

“我——很好。”Ohm回答。如果Cartoonz能够让他一个人继续赤身裸体地洗好这个冷水澡或许他会更好，浴室里回响的声音也无法让他彻底忘记四个小时前他听到的那些枪声，他皱了皱鼻子，操，他一定产生了幻觉，他甚至闻到了弹药的味道。“你——我以为你和Bryce还有Delirious他们一起去吃披萨了。”

“他们会打包回来。”

“……嗯哼。”Ohm敷衍地应了一声，他转头看向自己的正前方，将双手撑在瓷砖上，“Cartoonz——没人喜欢开着浴室的门洗澡。”

“啊哈，”Cartoonz同意地应了一声，“Okay，我会帮你关门。”

Ohm听到了木门合起的声响——但那不是全部，他在那声响之前还听到了军靴靠近自己的声音，他立刻转过头看了过去。

“……不好意思？”Ohm看向离自己不过一米远的Cartoonz，他还该死地用双手抱着自己的胸口看起来他好像是拥有这个小小浴室里的老大，“我更喜欢一个人呆在这里洗澡。”

Cartoonz笑了一声，“你确定？”

Ohm下意识将双手垂在了自己的身体两侧。

Cartoonz还是站在原地，他没有改变他的站姿也没有挪开盯着Ohm双眼看的视线。

操。

Ohm确定那不是幻觉，他确实闻到了他再熟悉不过的那股味道——这让他一阵头皮发麻，那些顺着他的短发流到脸上的水珠甚至让他嘴唇周边的肌肤产生了奇怪的酥痒感。

他的肾上腺素一定在搞怪。

“你回来以后没有换衣服。”

“噢妈妈Ohm，我有脱掉我的外套。”

“我知道，但是里面的衣服你没换掉。”

“什么，你知道你自己闻起来也是一样一股汗味吗？”

“我说的不是汗味。”Ohm低笑一声，他觉得喉咙一阵干涩，“……你知道你身上全是那些弹药留下的味道吗？”

Cartoonz终于想到不再像个老大那样抱着胸口，他低头闻了闻自己的右手手指，“操，它们还在上面，该死的，我有洗手。”

“光洗一次手？你知道那不可能洗掉它的。”Ohm歪过头瞧着Cartoonz皱紧眉头嗅闻手腕的样子，“我打赌你的胡子上也全是弹药和硝烟的味道。”

Cartoonz抬眼看Ohm，“我还没洗过澡。”

“……那你想省点水吗？”

Cartoonz没有想到脱掉自己等会会因为吸水而变笨重的靴子和长裤，他冲到Ohm面前用最大的力气把那个头发正滴着水的男人压在白色的瓷砖上。

“操！”

Ohm在肩膀撞上瓷砖的时候低声咒骂，但Cartoonz没有体贴地松开自己禁锢着Ohm右肩的左手然后用右手掐住了Ohm的下巴——操，男人的皮肤在淋浴后变得又热又软，冷水澡没有起到它应有的作用不是吗？

“你个混蛋，（You dick）”Ohm带有笑意地咒骂道，他没有踹开男人也没有试着挣扎。

“嗯哼。”Cartoonz凑近对方的嘴唇张嘴咬住了男人柔软的下唇，他从对方随口说出的脏话中听出了不太一样的意思，“你正在要求……这个东西？”他的左腿挤入Ohm两腿间将已经硬挺的裤裆磨蹭上男人有力的大腿，他甚至还挑衅地顶了一下。

Ohm褐色的睫毛抖了抖，他张开浅色的嘴唇深深吸了口气，他试着掩藏自己颤抖的声音但Cartoonz的耳朵很灵，“……上帝，我还以为我应该是让你弯腰翘起臀部让我检查屁股的那个。”

“好吧——”Cartoonz掰过男人的下巴舔了一下他冰凉的嘴角，“下次的体检，我会让你这么干的。”

“……你的胡子弄疼我了，”Ohm颤抖着吐出呼吸，“你该剃光它们。”

Ohm举起了自己的右手——Cartoonz想到今天Ohmwrecker站在人质面前戴上塑胶手套的模样，上帝，那个时候他还戴着面罩和头盔，Cartoonz甚至看不到Ohm的表情，但他在那个瞬间看着Ohm专注的模样就是硬的不行。

“比起剃胡子，”Cartoonz的左手拇指按上Ohm被自己舔舐过的嘴角，“我更想先操你的屁股。”

Cartoonz知道这些象征着什么——他知道Ohm这声低哑的吸气声，他知道Ohm微微张开的嘴巴，他知道Ohm越来越硬抵上自己裤裆的阴茎——他知道Ohm也想要被他操。

Ohm张开嘴巴含住了Cartoonz的拇指，那湿热的舌头缠上指腹，舔过指甲，然后是柔软的口腔包裹住了它。Ohm在嘴唇离开手指的时候挑衅地发出湿润的声响，然后又含入了男人的手指，“套子？”

Cartoonz没有回答，他掐着Ohm的下巴强迫医生抬起了头，“你最好把水关掉，等会你会缺水。”

“哇哦，体贴的士兵。”Ohm的右手摸索着关掉了水龙头。

Cartoonz这下在这个小小的浴室里清晰地听到了自己兴奋的喘息声，听听他这么急切又狼狈的声音，这让他生气地啃上了Ohm的嘴唇，他最好在感觉更丢脸前让Ohm也发出这些声音来。

那些湿润的噪音在铺满瓷砖的浴室里回响，上帝，Cartoonz在这个瞬间无比感谢上帝创造了人类，你根本不能想象这种舌尖缠绕在一起嘴唇磨蹭在一起的感觉有多爽。

“呃！”Ohm被Cartoonz掐着下巴中断了舌吻的瞬间发出一声不满的呜咽，他报复似地将揽在Cartoonz脖子上的右手摸上士兵的深色短发然后一把抓住了它们。

“操，Ohm，”Cartoonz在那细微的刺痛中重重地喘息起来，他低头啃咬上Ohm暴露出来的颈部，当男人再一次发出呜咽时他满足地用舌头舔过了咸涩的肌肤吞咽下喉结那可口的颤抖。

“我知道你想操我，”Ohm的左手自士兵的脖颈向下抚摸直到那精壮的后腰，“你的套子最好在裤子口袋里。”

“不，”Cartoonz咬了一口Ohm的下巴，“我放了一把在洗手台上。”

“……你这个准备万全的混蛋。”

“你这个手指太性感的混蛋。”

Cartoonz很感谢那个设计出这个适合四个大男人挤在一起使用的小浴室，尤其是洗手台，它有一片够大的桌面以便让他们放上自己惯用的洗漱用品。虽然Cartoonz很确定那个人在设计的时候一定只考虑了怎么样让这个房间更方便使用而不是更美观。

上帝。

那个设计师一定没有想到有一天这个洗手台的桌面还能用来让一个成年男人半躺在上面两腿大开然后用手指操自己屁股。

“呃——”

听听医生发出的低沉喘息。

Cartoonz看着Ohm面对自己半躺在桌子上抱着自己右腿然后辛苦地试图蜷缩身体只为了让左手手指更顺畅地进出自己的屁股——他甚至没有一点害臊地对着Cartoonz暴露出自己已经硬挺的下体还有赤裸的下半身。

“上帝……”Cartoonz咽了一下口水然后脱掉了自己的上衣，“我不喜欢这样，”他拿起前面Ohm打开的润滑油挤了一点在自己的左手上，他听到自己低哑的声音说，“我不喜欢看着你在操自己屁股而我不能加入。”

“耐心点，Cartoonz——我上次被你操是两个星期前不是昨天晚上！”

“嘿，医生，你知道四个手指能操你操得更爽一点吗？”

Ohm的嘴巴一定是打算说出点什么，但Cartoonz在医生说出更多讨喜的话之前把自己的右手食指和中指挤入了Ohm的入口里。操——太美妙了，Cartoonz舔舔自己的嘴角，他感觉到Ohm柔软湿热的内里包裹住自己的指尖，而Ohm性感的手指正和他紧紧贴在一起。

“呃——”Ohm颤抖着身体发出一声奇怪的呜咽，那听起来就像有人突然阻止了他大口呼吸，“操，Cartoonz，操——”他在Cartoonz的食指微微动弹的下一秒绷紧了身体，他发出的粘腻声音听起来下流得让Cartoonz想咬他。

“你又湿又热，紧紧地咬住我和你的手指——操，我想快点操你。”Cartoonz将手指的指节全部挤入Ohm的入口，他的指腹磨蹭过那紧紧包裹住他们手指的内里，然后他听到Ohm发出一声急促的吸气声。

对，就是这样。

Cartoonz张嘴满足地叹了口气，他缓慢地将自己滑腻的手指抽离Ohm的体内。Ohm在手指离开自己身体时小声地叹息，他抬眼看进Cartoonz深色的眼睛。

他们都没有说话。

Cartoonz舔舔唇伸手拿起了一个放在洗手台上的安全套。

Ohm看着他的动作，然后——然后医生用他性感的手指抱住了自己双腿。

上帝。

Cartoonz不知道自己有没有低喃出声。

他确定自己戴上了套子，但是带上的过程却很模糊，不过那不重要不是吗？重要的是——

“对——就是这样，上帝，”Cartoonz在Ohm的入口含住龟头的瞬间觉得一阵头皮发麻，那瞬间过多的快感窜入他的大脑里，他下意识低声骂起来，“Ohm，操，Ohm！”

“哈——操，我知道自己叫什么，Cartoonz——呃——”

重要的是现在被自己操着的Ohm，屁股含着自己老二的Ohm，硬挺的阴茎不停溢出前液的Ohm，满嘴脏话，用性感的手指抓弄自己头发的Ohm。

“我猜你根本不知道你的屁股他妈的有多紧，”Cartoonz的双手按在Ohm屈起在胸口的膝盖上，他缓缓地将阴茎推入Ohm的体内深处。

操，妈的，Cartoonz现在脑子里只有那一堆脏话，他想不到什么别的东西。Cartoonz看着Ohm的臀肉夹住自己的阴茎然后被慢慢吞入他的老二，他的性器官代替了他的大脑成了思考用的器官，那里有他全身的感觉。

“我如果能知道——那听起来很奇怪，”Ohm喘息着回应，“我不知道，操，我根本不能思考。”

“啊哈。”Cartoonz应了一声，他低头看着Ohm溢出更多液体的性器顶端，“你现在最清楚的应该是我的老二有多大。”

“对……操，你真够大的，Cartoonz。”Ohm低哑的声音回应着，“上帝……”他伸出手揽住了Cartoonz的脖子。

Cartoonz顺着Ohm的动作压低身体贴近了Ohm的嘴唇，然后如他们都喜欢的那样狠狠地啃咬彼此的嘴唇。

“操，Ohm，”他低喃着用舌头去舔弄Ohm的舌尖，然后舔过嘴唇和嘴角一直到男人的上颚。

Ohm硬挺的性器磨蹭着Cartoonz的肚子，那湿热粘稠的触感混合着阴茎被吞入的触感还有嘴唇磨蹭着另一个人嘴唇的感觉——那么多的感觉让Cartoonz觉得自己大概需要一个氧气瓶。

他感觉到男人的双腿缠在了他的腰间，男人的左脚甚至挑衅地用脚跟蹭了一下自己的臀肉。

“你他妈的最好快点，Bryce他们的打包——”

“噢，”Cartoonz低喃一声，他将自己的左手垫在了Ohm的脑后，“那你最好咬紧你他妈的小舌头。”

Cartoonz想着自己应该还要和Ohm说Ohm等会得想起感谢自己，因为他想到保护好医生聪明的脑袋——但他开始用老二操Ohm的时候就忘记了这件事。

Cartoonz的手指转而抓住Ohm褐色的短发，他的右手揽着Ohm的腰身，他的胯部一下一下将性器重重顶入Ohm的臀肉内，他能听到那湿润的噪音还有Ohm每一次被顶弄时发出的呼吸声和低吟。

他的手指扯着Ohm的脑袋直到自己能够啃咬上Ohm的肩膀，他还得让Ohm记得等会再感谢自己，他没用上会让Ohm破皮的力气咬上了Ohm的肩膀，他确定Ohm需要第二个冷水澡，现在的Ohm皮肤上全是汗水的咸涩味。

“嘶！”Cartoonz的牙齿重重在Ohm肩胛骨咬了一口，“Ohm！”他低声骂着。

“嗯哼？”Ohm的呻吟在Cartoonz一下一下的顶撞中听起来有些奇怪，“什么，Cartoonz——哈，你的老二，真棒。”

“别再，咬我的耳朵，你这个混蛋。（fucker）”

“啊——你在说你自己吗，Cartoonz？”

Ohm的唇舌没有离开Cartoonz的耳朵，每一次Cartoonz的阴茎顶入到最深处再粗鲁地抽出时他都会吐出湿热而低哑的低吟，他知道自己故意压低的声音有多性感，而他很清楚怎么利用这个。

“Cartoonz，”Ohm的舌头舔上Cartoonz的耳垂，然后他的尖牙磨蹭上了软肉。

“操你的，Ohm！”Cartoonz的手指用力抓住了Ohm的短发，他加快着他们皮肤相撞的频率，他清晰地听到那下流的响声在满是瓷砖的小房间里不停回响，还有Ohm的声音，Ohm的呼吸和润滑油还有精液的味道——

你知道亲眼看着别人把手榴弹丢向自己的感觉吗？那就像身体里有一根线不断被拉扯，而你必须想尽办法不让这根线被扯断。

Cartoonz闭紧着眼睛。

“Cartoonz，Cartoonz，操，就是那里，快点——”

“闭嘴，Ohm，妈的——”

Ohm的大腿紧紧缠在Cartoonz的腰上，他大腿内侧湿热的汗液磨蹭在Cartoonz的皮肤上，然后是那还在不停骚扰自己耳朵的湿热唇舌。

操他的，该死的Ohm。Cartoonz觉得自己又想要紧紧抱住Ohm又想要推开这个医生，他现在就站在边缘等着什么东西——

Ohm先发出了一声扭曲的像是要窒息的哭叫声，他在发出声音的下一刻就用唇舌咬上了Cartoonz的耳垂，他像是想要发泄出那过多的快感一样不停地在Cartoonz耳边发出吵人的吐息。

“操，操，操！”Cartoonz抱紧着身下绷紧全身的Ohm，那片刻紧紧咬住阴茎的紧致成了Cartoonz大脑里的脏话之外能想到的全部。

Ohm该感谢他的，Cartoonz模糊地想着，他原来出于好心保护着Ohm脑袋的左手松开了Ohm的短发。

Ohm低喃着，“操……你最好不要，现在拔出来。”

“不。”Cartoonz舔了舔自己的牙齿咬过的地方。

“你……也最好不要告诉Bryce他们我们在这个桌子上操过。”

“不，”Cartoonz舔过自己牙齿留下的红色凹痕，“他闻得出来，我们甚至不用说。”

“哇哦，你真的很会安慰人。”

“你需要再洗一个澡。”

“你他妈的闭嘴，我甚至还没来得及开始洗。”

Cartoonz撑起身看着自己身下因为性爱而皮肤泛红的Ohm，他挑了挑眉毛，“你想省水吗？”

“滚开。”Ohm低笑着屈起右手的手肘撑起上半身，“操，我射了自己一身。”

“不坏，”Cartoonz用左手摸上Ohm肚皮上的白色液体，“真不坏……但很可惜我不能叫你的名字。”他将那些液体涂抹在Ohm肚脐眼下方的体毛上，然后满足地叹息。

“嘿，停下……我们还在宿舍里。”

“……所以——”Cartoonz低头看了眼Ohm还半硬的阴茎，“等下个星期结束后，我家？”

“不，”Ohm哑着声音说，“我家，更快一点。”

“成交。”Cartoonz低头咬上Ohm的嘴唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 不敢相信自己真的动手了。buttsexohm，天啦噜。  
> 写了Cartoonz x Ohmwrecker，天啦噜。  
> 放飞自我，Fly。  
> 应该有BUG，请务必告诉我，我觉得还能再修改一下。


End file.
